Pets Kart
Pets Kart is a 2016 racing game for any iOS-device. It features the main characters of the series, including several others, such as major villains. It also introduces a plethora of vehicles (karts & bikes), as well as race courses. Additionally, it contains different game-modes: Grand Prix, Versus, Time Trials, and Battle. 3 out of all 4 options can be played in multiplayer with up to 4 devices, in fact. Gameplay Controls Since the game is on an iOS device, the controls are intended to be simplistic at best. During a race, the player is automatically offered a system of buttons to press and/or hold. Players also have the option to steer vehicles using a button that function similarly to a joystick, or by tilting their devices (sensors can calibrated). These things can be changed in the settings menu. The driving-system's layout can also be changed in a way that players would prefer them. It can allow the buttons to be simply moved to a different position, or even flip the layout via the player is either left or right-handed. Also, button labels can be toggled on or off. Basic * Accelerate: Hold down the green button to drive forward. * Steer: Tilt the device or use the joystick-like button to move around corners. * Brake: Press the red button to slow the vehicle to an abrupt stop. * Reverse: Hold down the red button long enough to make the vehicle go backwards. * Change Camera View: Press the camera button on the top-left or right corner. Tap it once to enter first-person view (tap again to exit back to default view), or hold it down to look behind the vehicle. This way drivers can be alert of other drivers incoming, or aim an item at a following opponent. * Drift: This can only happen if the player races with the manual-transmission. Pressing & holding the cyan button (only available on said manual-transmission mode) to help the vehicle drift around corners without losing any major speed. The player earns a short burst of speed afterwards. * Use/Equip Power-Up: Press the yellow button (which can be flicked up or down) to throw a power-up in front or behind the vehicle. Drivers can also equip these items behind themselves as a form of defense for incoming racers/projectiles. Advanced * Headstart Boost: Drivers can get a quick speed-boost when a race begins. If drivers begin to accelerate when the countdown-timer strikes "2", they will receive a burst of speed upon seeing "GO!" displayed on-screen. If drivers hold down the button for too long, however, they will rather get a poorer start than normal. * Standing Boost: Players can hold both the green & red buttons to charge for a speed-boost while the vehicle stands in place. This is especially helpful for vehicles with low acceleration. * Basic Trick: If drivers jump off certain surfaces (such as a ramps or hills), they can pull-off a stunt in midair to gain a momentary speed-boost upon landing. Players can do this by tilting the device in any direction while their vehicles are in the air. * Hold Trick: The player can hold the device at any position to gain continuous points until the driver lands on the ground. * Special Trick: If the driver jumps an altitude high enough, the player can shake the device. * Wheelie: Only drivers riding bikes can perform this. The player's device can be tilted at least slightly-upwards to perform a wheelie. This allows the driver to temporarily go faster, as long as they remain on a straight path, since the bike could hardly turn once it's held-up. The driver can simply end the wheelie by steering sharply/drifting, jumping off the track, or braking. Power-Ups Drivers can employ various items, which could cause certain effects to other racers. These are all devices that can be utilized by the player in order to win race courses, overall. Trivia